Fall Into Me
by queenofcruel
Summary: Fox and Theresa were best friends, he left and promised to stay in contact, but didn't what happens when he comes back in her life? Updated: June, 17th Chapter 3 Now Up! Plz...R&R.
1. You Can’t Leave

****

Chapter 1:

**__**

You Can't Leave

A/N: I was go through some of my old stuff, and I came across this I wrote this along time ago, but never posted it, so I figured I'd posted it now. I've got a lot of stuff I haven't posted on this ol' computer. This story is Therox (duh, seriously what else do you expect from me), but it's wrote a little different than my last fics, it will be like Theresa and Fox have knew each all there lives and are best friends. So, forget what's goin' on with the show, I hate it, man I'm so sick of this E and T crap and don't get me started on the whole Foney Bullshit, I can't believe how dense Fox has became, I wish he would wake up and see that she is a lying skank and is pregger by Chad and not him, uh, damn JER. Okay, enough rant 4 one day. BTW, with ne luck, I'll be up and writing by this weekend, also big ty to my brother Jason you are a lifesaver, ty for all the help. Also, y'all go over and read his story Out of Light Into Darkness, It's going to be a good fic, we're both kind of working on it, the first few chapter might be a little bad, but they'll get better promise, he's got a lot of good ideas for it. That's all for now, it's much to hard to type with one hand. So here ya go JESS 

"Fox, quit it!!", 10 year old Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald exclaimed as her best friend Fox Crane threw yet another rock through the window of the old abandoned school.

"Relax, would you?", he exclaimed still throwing rocks. "Who's going to catch us, hmm ? Nobody ever comes up here, but who would much blame them, right ?"

"True, but, it- Fox we're skipping school remember ?", Theresa sassed back.

"So, relax, you act like you've never did this before.", he commented.

"I haven't.", she admitted. "The only reason, I'm even here is because I didn't want you to go up here alone."

"Ah, how sweet.", he replied sarcastically. "Not, face it Theresa, you like me."

"Yeah, right.", she replied.

"Right.", he replied.

Theresa reach down and pick up a few rocks, and she proceeded to do the same as Fox was throwing rocks through the windows of the building.

"If your mother could see you now…", Fox began getting her attention. "destroying public property."

"Well, like you said earlier, no body ever comes up here and seriously doubt anyone will care, anyways.", she replied.

"Nobody, care about nobody but, themselves, right ?", he replied.

"I guess.", she replied.

"Theresa, I'm leaving tomorrow.", he replied, she looked at him, what did he mean _'I'm leaving tomorrow?' _"I'm going to Europe."

"Oh My God, I wish I could afford that type of vacation!!!", she exclaimed.

"No, Theresa, it's not a vacation.", he explained. "It permanent .", he said waiting for her reaction.

"Oh My God!!", she exclaimed. "Why?"

"Father and mother, said I was to much of an embarrassment for them to have around.", he replied.

"What?", she asked. "The suspension?", she asked more to herself. "Fox, this is all my fault."

"No, it's not, someone had to teach that jerk Mike a lesson.", he replied. "Besides, it was worth it, just to see him squirm."

"Putting, the hamster in his pants.", she replied with a laugh. "Ms. Knight was totally mad at you and Mike you terrorized the boy, he was crying for the rest of the day."

"Well, he was making fun of my best friend.", he replied. "And no one does that and gets away with it."

"But, still you knew your family would abject.", she replied.

"And, I knew Mike wouldn't both you no more.", he replied.

"Fox, thank you.", she replied. "I was going tell you that, but Ms. Knight was to busy fusing at you and well I.."

"Your welcome, Theresa.", he replied.

"Maybe, if I could go talk to your folks, they'd change there minds ?", she offered.

"Nah, pops been, waiting for a reason to send me away, he'd do it eventually anyhow.", he replied.

"I guess, but, I don't want you to go.", she replied. "I don't want to lose you."

"You'll never lose me.", he replied. "Besides, you got a phone, right ?", he asked, she nodded "and there email, and you could always write to me."

"And I will, I'll write you everyday and I'll call and I'll email you and…", she began before her tears got the best of her. "I don't want you to go."

"I don't want to go.", he confessed. "but, I have to."

"You'll visit, right?", she asked.

"Of course.", he replied.

"I'm going miss you, so much.", she replied hugging him tight.

**__**

A/N 2: Okay, so tell me what you think, should I continue ?


	2. Home Sweet Home

Chapter 2

Home Sweet Home

A/N: I don't mean to sound rude and if this doesn't apply to u and it doesn't most of u, just 1 of u who review last time, who accused me of stealing which i did not, i do not steal from people, if u have the guts to accuse me at least leave ur email so i can confront you about it, because in my oppion this is not the place for this, if u got beef with me take it up with me through and by emailing me whichis diva0148 at yahoo For the ones (every1 else) ty for review and here's the next chapter and hopefully this won't happen again. Jess.

Fox Crane sighed, it had been 14 long years since he'd step foot in Harmony. From what he could hear the place hadn't changed, it was still the sleepy little town, that was basically controlled by his grandfather, the rich and powerful Alistair Crane. His eyes glanced over the newspaper article, his older brother was getting married, not just any woman. He was marring Theresa, his Theresa. The thought of that was like hearing nails on a chalkboard. He studied her picture she looked nothing like the little girl he use to play tag with, use to play cowboys and Indians with. He knew things were going to be complicated, he hadn't been to town in years, and no matter how many times he wrote her or emailed her or called he never could get in contact with her, it was like someone was intercepting his calls. He'd heard the stories of how his grandfather, Ivy father would intercept Ivy and Sam's letters, he wonder if that was what his grandfather done made it impossible for him to get in contact with her, he had wrote her numerous times, but, no reply came so eventually he gave up and dropped all contact with the town, except his birthday cards and Christmas cards that came with some cash and a simple love Ivy, he wondered why that he'd even got an invitation? It wasn't like his father and mother cared about him being at family gathering, he often wondered if it was his brother's sick way of laughing in his face.

"Fox?", he heard Ethan call from a distance, Ethan his older brother, the golden boy, Mister do good.

"I'm so glad that you could make it.", Ethan told him, walking over to him.

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world.", Fox replied simply.

"Okay, enough chit - chat.", Ethan replied. "Let me help you with your luggage."

"So tell me Ethan…", he begin, biting his tongue, he was so tempted to call him Ethass the name him and his friends often referred to him as. "How'd you get to be engaged to Theresa?"

"Well, she's always been like apart of the family.", Ethan told him.

"I guess mom and pops are so ecstatic that you and Theresa are engaged.", Fox asked.

"Yeah, well dad made me promise to let him hit that, when I get tired of her.", Ethan joked, Fox clinched his fist, anger rose in him but, he wouldn't act on it, he had came there for a soul purpose and he wouldn't let his stupid childish, prick of a brother ruin his plans.

They walked quickly to the car and got in, the next stop his destination the Crane Mansion, to her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Theresita.", Pilar asked, walking in her daughter's room, Theresa had been unusually quit and seemed to be in deep thought about something or someone.

"Mama.", she asked turning to her mother. "Has Ethan called yet? Has Fox arrived?", she felt anger and fright stir up in her nearly choking her to death.

"You're nervous about seeing Nicholas I see?", Theresa asked.

"Not nervous, mama. I'm angry, how dare he show up here after 14 years, how dare he come back here 3 weeks before my wedding. He never wrote me not once, I called him I guess 50 times the first month he left and he never returned my calls, I email him and wrote him I guess 20 letters and they never came back, he got them, mama, I know he did."

"Theresa, I know all that but, you were kids, I'm sure Fox thought about you now and then, you and he were always close since the day you meet him.", Pilar told her.

"Mama, he was just playing nice with me because I was so good to him, I mean a lot of the kids didn't like him because of who his family was.", Theresa told him. "He found some people who were treated the same, so he quit fouling with the hired help."

"Theresa…", Pilar began, before she heard her phone rang ,she checked the caller I.D. , it was Ethan just like she had expected

"Ethan, hey…is he in?", she asked, she couldn't help but smile, she wanted to see him, she'd seen several pictures and she also wanted to tell him what she thought of him and his lying ass, how she was over it and how she loved Ethan and would marry him and have his children and…

"Yeah.", Ethan told her, waking her from her thoughts.

"Okay, I'll be over in a few.", Theresa replied, smiling to herself, she was going to give Fox Crane a taste of his own medicine, she'd show him that she was not just the hired help, that she was a person and that she was worthy of Ethan and his last name.


	3. Nice To See You Too

****

Chapter 3:

__

Nice To See You Too

A/N: I know it's been forever since I updated, I been kinda busy and well I didn't realize it'd been that long since I gave y'all an update. Well, I'm gonna quit yacking on and on, so here's the next chapter please leave some positive feedback Jess

"Ethan?", Theresa exclaimed, running in to the mansion.

"Sorry, to disappoint you , Theresa but, my brother had to take care of something, he'll be back later, you're more than welcome to stay here with me and wait.", Fox told her, he looked her over, she was nothing like he remember, nothing at all like he remembered.

"Ok.", Theresa replied, she couldn't take her eyes off him, he was much more handsome in person, the pictures she'd seen of him didn't do him justice at all.

"So how have you been?", he asked, pouring himself a drink. "Care for a drink?"

"Why are you back? Why couldn't you just stay in Europe?", she asked. "You obviously don't care for Ethan and I think you made it apparent what you felt for me."

"For your information, Ethan invited me. And, then he called insisting that I come to this tacky little wedding.", he told her.

"Tacky little wedding? Where the hell do you get off insulting my wedding?", she asked.

"Theresa, you honestly think Ethan loves you?", he asked. "Come on he's a Crane after all. He will never commit to you."

"You don't know anything about our relationship.", she told him.

"I know this much you're too good for him. Theresa you deserve better than my jack ass of a brother.", he told her, he knew that Ethan was probably off having one last romp with some random whore.

"Are you sure you said it right, maybe you meant Ethan is too good for me.", she asked, she felt anger arise in her.

"No, you heard me. Ethan is just like my father, just like my grandfather…he is using you as a trophy wife.", he told her.

"Oh My God, I can't believe how you are acting. What is your problem with me?", she asked. "Am, I not good enough to be in this family?"

"No, Theresa - you…you're too good for this family.", Fox told her. "Ethan is an ass, he will treat you just like my father treats my mother and my grandfather treated my grandmother…Theresa, Alistair helped kill my grandmother - do you want the same thing to happen to you?"

"No, but -"

"-Ethan ain't like that? Right, you'll see. But, I hope it ain't too late."

"Theresa…I see you and Fox have been re-equated.", Ethan told her, he walked over and linked his arm around her waist.

"Yeah.", Fox replied, his eyes feel on Ethan's arms around Theresa's waist. "Well, I'm beat I'm gonna go and lay down a few minutes. Theresa, it's been nice talking to you again.", with that he turned and walked out of the room.

"What just happened here?", Ethan asked.

"Nothing, Fox and I were just making small talk. You know, it's been forever since I seen him.", Theresa replied, she wasn't about to burden Ethan with his brother's stupidity.

"Ok, you just looked a little upset when I came in.", Ethan told her.

"Yeah, but it isn't because of Fox, you did promise me to go out tonight and celebrate our engagement with Chad and Whit.", Theresa replied.

Fox sighed, he couldn't get Theresa out of his head. She was obviously in love with Ethan. And, he had no clue how to convince her marring Ethan was a mistake, that she would regret as soon as they said I do. And, she obviously hated him, but he had no clue why. He'd emailed her and called like he'd promised, if anyone had the right to be mad it was him, but he couldn't get mad at her. He'd always cared for her deeply and the time away hadn't changed that. Theresa would always have a special place in his heart.

__

knock 

knock 

The sound of someone knocking at his bedroom door interrupted him from his thoughts. "Just a sec."

"Fox…", his mother began.

"What do I owe the pleasure Mummy. Did you come to warn me to be good?", he asked.

"Fox, I heard what you said earlier to Theresa.", Ivy told him.

"All I was doing was warning her about 'Prince Ethass'. Theresa, is blinded to him, just like everyone else in this town.", Fox told her. _'But, I won't let him, fool Theresa. Theresa and Ethass will never marry, if it's the last thing I do.'_

"Fox why are you so jealous of Ethan?", Ivy asked.

"I'm not jealous, I'm just sick of the way this family kisses Ethan's ass 24/7.", Fox told her.

"Fox, let me give you a fair warning, don't screw this up. Alistair wants Ethan and Theresa married and he will be very disappointed if they do not. I don't want you to be the object of his wrath.", Ivy told him.

"Don't mom.", he forced a smile to his lips. "I know what I'm doing."

"I hope you do, Foxworth.", she told him, with that Ivy walked out of the door. _'Alistair, Julian, Ethan or anyone else will ever hurt Theresa, they'll have to kill me first.'_


End file.
